Cloak and Swaggart
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Cloak and Swaggart' ("Mantel und Angeber") ist die erste Hälfte der 24. Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|VerschlußsacheEines Tages lädt Splinter seine Söhne auf einen Campingausflug ein, den er jedoch etwas "zu spät" als eine Survival-Exkursion enthüllt. Für die Dauer des Wochenendes, den die Turtles bei diesem "Vergnügen" verbringen müssen, haben sie April und Sunita darum gebeten, ihr Heim zu hüten. Als sie aber den Turtle Tank besteigen, um loszufahren, betätigt Raphael aus Versehen eine Funktion, die den Tank für 24 Stunden hermetisch abriegelt und sie damit allesamt darin einsperrt. thumb|200px|Eine Brosche verschwindetNichts vom Missgeschick ihrer Freunde ahnend, verbringen April und Sunita zunächst einen (für April) langweiligen Nachmittag vor dem Fernseher bei einer Barbeque-Show, als sie einen Newsflash über ein bevorstehendes Undergroundkonzert von DIGG bekommt. Die beiden Mädchen begeben sich zu der Veranstaltung; doch inmitten ihres Vergnügens wird Sunita die Tarnbrosche gestohlen, mit der sie ihre menschliche Gestalt annehmen kann. Um die Spur der gestohlenen Brosche aufzunehmen, nimmt April Sunita mit zu einer Straße, in der gestohlene Broschen auf dem Schwarzmarkt angeboten werden, und erfährt dort von einem der Händler, der zu Recht den Spitznamen "Loses Mundwerk Malinowski" verdient hat, dass die Brosche von einem vermögenden Typen aufgekauft wurde, der nun auf dem Weg zum Studio von Channel 6 ist. thumb|left|200px|Eine Donnerwetter-VorhersageApril und Sunita schleichen sich ins Studiogebäude und geraten dabei prompt in eine Liveaufnahme für eine Wettervorhersage (in der Sunita unsichtbar bleibt, weil sie direkt vor einem Greenscreen steht) und erregt den Gefallen der Studiodirektorin. Im nächsten Augenblck aber platzt ein Studioarbeiter mit der Nachricht herein, dass der Moderator der Kochshow Kondescending Kitchen plötzlich verschwunden ist und ein anderer Kandidat dessen Stelle einnehmen will. Auf einem Bildschirm, der zur Sendung zugeschaltet ist, entdecken die beiden Mädchen Sunitas Brosche an der Brust des Überraschungs-"Gasts" und beschließen, sich der Sache genauestens anzunehmen. thumb|200px|Die Rückkehr von Rupert SwaggartZu Aprils Bestürzung ist der Neuankömmling jedoch niemand anderes als Meat Sweats, der mithilfe der Tarnbrosche nun in seiner alten menschlichen Identität als Rupert Swaggart die Show wieder übernehmen will (ganz ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass seine Mutation - welche er als "Hollywood-Spezialeffekte" abtut - live im Fernsehen zu sehen gewesen war). Trotz dieser Hürde fest darin entschlossen, ihrer Freundin zu helfen, verkleidet April sich und nimmt ebenfalls an der Show teil, um in die Nähe der Brosche zu kommen. Sie bringt mit sehr viel extrascharfer Soße in ihrem Gericht Meat Sweats dazu, seine gereizten Geschmacksnerven mit einem Becher Wasser zu beruhigen, und schnappt sich dabei heimlich das Schmuckstück, was Meat Sweats vor dem voll versammelten Publikum wieder in seine Mutantengestalt zurückwechseln lässt. thumb|left|200px|Schwein gehabt!Wütend über seine Bloßstellung jagt Meat Sweats die Mädchen quer durch das Gebäude. Sich an den frühen Teil des Abends erinnernd, locken April und Sunita ihn genau in das Studio, in dem die Barbeque-Show stattfindet; die dortigen fleischhungrigen Gäste fallen auf der Stelle über Meat Sweats her und ermöglichen April und Sunita so die ungehinderte Flucht. Als die beiden frohgemut ins Versteck zurückkehren, kommen gerade in dem Moment die Turtles und Splinter aus dem Turtle Tank frei, nachdem der Bordcomputer die Sperre endlich aufgehoben hat. Doch sogleich drückt April neugierig einen anderen Knopf, der die Turtles und ihren Vater diesmal in der Garage einsperrt; diesem erneuten Missgeschick zum Trotz machen sich April und Sunita auf zum nächsten Mädchen-Funabend. Trivia *Unter den Gestalten, die sich im Studio von Channel 6 herumtreiben, sind unter anderem Karikaturen von Guy Fieri (als der neue Moderator von Kondescending Kitchen) und dem Malshow-Moderator Bob Ross zu finden. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)